Somewhere
by KonoSetsu
Summary: Setsuna ist verschwunden und niemand weiß, wo sie ist. Für Konoka bricht eine Welt zusammen. Songfic


_Domo, minna-san!! O-genki desu ka? Hier ist ein KonoSetsu Oneshot. Tanoshinde kudasai!! Mata ne_

_KonoSetsu_

_**DISCLAIMER: **Mahou Sensei Negima - Magister Negi Magi ist eine Erfindung von Ken Akamatsu. Ich hab lediglich nur eine FF dazu verfasst. _

_Das Copyright für die Lyrics bzw. den Song in dieser FF geht an Within Temptation, den Songwriter, ihr Label und dem Musikproduzenten._

_**INFO: **Wenn ihr diese Story lest, solltet ihr euch unbedingt "Somewhere" von Within Temptation anhören ;-)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Somewhere_**

Dieser Schmerz... er war unerträglich und es schien, als würde er von Tag zu Tag stärker werden. In ihrer Seele tobte ein Chaos von einem Ausmaß, welches sie nicht mit Worten beschreiben konnte. Oft lag sie nachts stundenlang wach, unfähig einzuschlafen, ihre Gedanken immerzu bei diesem einen Menschen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an diese Person dachte, spürte sie heiße Tränen in sich aufwallen, denen sie nach ein paar Minuten vergebenen Kampfes freien Lauf ließ und sich schließlich in den Schlaf weinte. Sie träumte von jenem Menschen, dem sie schon vor längerer Zeit ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. „Set-chan..."

Im Traum konnte sie ihre Setsuna spüren. Ihre warmen Hände, die sanft ihr Gesicht berührten, weiche Lippen, welche sinnliche Küsse von den ihren stahlen. Sie konnte Setsuna's Herz schlagen hören und ihre Stimme, die ihren Namen in einer Tonlage preisgab, die ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Kono-chan..."

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence  
Can't you hear my screams...?_

„SET-CHAN..." Wie jede Nacht schreckte Konoka aus einem Traum auf. Das braunhaarige Mädchen vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, wieder weinte sie. Ihr Schluchzen war das einzige, was die nächtliche Ruhe, die über der Mahora Schule lag, zerschnitt. „Set-chan... wo bist du nur? Komm zurück..."

_Never stop hopin'  
Need to know where you are_

_but one thing is for sure,  
you're always in my heart_

Konoka zuckte zusammen, als sie spürte, wie jemand mit seiner Hand über ihren Kopf strich. Sie blickte auf und für einen Moment hatte sie in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin gesehen. „Konoka... alles in Ordnung?" „Asuna..." Ohne Vorwarnung warf sich die Heilerin an die Brust ihrer besten Freundin, nun ließ sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Ein Sturzbach von Tränen floss ihre Wangen hinunter und durchnässten Asuna's Schlafanzugoberteil. Konoka's beste Freundin legte ihre Arme um das weinende Mädchen und drückte sie fest an sich, in der Hoffnung, ihren Schmerz etwas lindern zu können. Sie kannte den Grund, warum Konoka so aufgelöst war. Es lag an ihrer Freundin, die vor einem Monat ganz plötzlich verschwunden war. Sie hatte weder eine Nachricht hinterlassen, noch wusste irgend jemand, wo sie sich aufhielt. „Asuna... ich vermisse sie... und ich hab Angst..." „Ich weiß Konoka... ich weiß..." Für Asuna war es fraglich, wie lange Konoka dieser Situation noch stand hielt. Sie wusste, wie stark Konoka's Gefühle für die schüchterne Samuraikriegerin waren und mit jedem weiteren Tag schien die Heilerin immer mehr zu zerbrechen.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
the truth will free my soul_

„Kono-chan..." Setsuna saß auf einem Felsvorsprung und dachte an ihre Freundin. Vor einem Monat hatte die Schwertkämpferin die Spur eines Dämons verfolgt. Nun wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es niemals getan. Es war ein Hinterhalt gewesen. Obwohl Setsuna eine Meisterin des Schwertes war, so konnte sie sich nicht gegen die Angriffe der vielen Dämonen wehren. Das letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war ein kräftiger Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und dann war alles schwarz. Schließlich war sie in dieser Welt erwacht. In der Welt, in der nur Dämonen lebten und ein grausamer Krähendämon das Regiment übernommen hatte.

Verbannung in die Dämonenwelt und Ausschluss aus der Menschenwelt wegen Hochverrats an der Rasse, Verleumdung ihrer Herkunft. So hatte es der Herrscher genannt. Damit hatte er auf die Beziehung zwischen Setsuna und Konoka angesprochen. Wenn auch kein vollwertiger Dämon, Beziehungen zwischen Dämonen und Menschen waren strikt verboten.

Schon viele Schmerzen hatte sie für ihre Liebe zu Konoka einbüßen müssen. Doch auch all die Narben, die von ihren Leiden erzählten, waren nichts im Vergleich zu diesem Stechen in ihrer Brust. Dieser Sehnsucht nach Konoka. Die Shinmei-Kriegerin wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie oft sie in der Dunkelheit umher geirrt war und sich gefragt hatte, wie es ihrer Freundin wohl gehen würde. Ohne Konoka fühlte sie sich verloren, als wäre ein Teil von ihr zerbrochen... sie fühlte sich... unvollständig.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go_

Endlich hatte Asuna es geschafft, Konoka wenigstens ein kleines bisschen zu beruhigen. Sie konnte gut verstehen, wie sehr ihre beste Freundin unter der fehlenden Präsenz Setsuna's litt. Asuna hoffte, dass Setsuna bald unversehrt zurückkehren würde. Die junge Heilerin hatte mit einer Vielfalt an Gefühlen zu kämpfen, die sie nach und nach verschlangen. Angst, Kummer, Schmerz, Liebe und sogar ein klein wenig Enttäuschung. Es war ganz und gar nicht Setsuna's Art, einfach fort zu gehen, ohne dass Konoka wusste, wohin. Die Shinmei-Kriegerin hatte es sich angewöhnt, ihrer Freundin über ihren Aufenthaltsort zu informieren. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir unnötig Sorgen machst, Kono-chan..." Dies waren ihre Worte gewesen, nachdem die Jungmagierin ihrer Freundin hatte klar machen wollen, dass sie ihr keine Rechenschaft ablegen musste.

Konoka löste sich von Asuna, damit sie ihr in die Augen schauen konnte. Ihre braunen Augen waren rot und geschwollen, in ihnen glänzten noch immer Tränen. „Asuna... was wenn... wenn Set-chan etwas zugestoßen ist?" Asuna schluckte, sie hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde. „Konoka..." Sie wandte ihren Blick von dem Mädchen ab und ließ ihn durch das vom Mondlicht beleuchtete Zimmer schweifen, als würde sie dort die Worte finden, die sie suchte. „Ich... bin mir sicher, dass Setsuna am Leben ist. Sie würde dich niemals allein lassen..." Asuna überlegte einen Moment lang, ob die letzten Worte nicht irgendwie ein Fehltritt gewesen waren. Immerhin war Setsuna nicht an Konoka's Seite. „Was ich sagen will ist... dass..." Konoka's beste Freundin rang nach Worten, „hast du schon mal in Setsuna's Augen geschaut, wenn sie kämpft?" Die Heilerin schaute Asuna ein wenig verwirrt an, bevor diese fort fuhr. „Ihre Augen... sie strahlen jene Art eiserne Entschlossenheit aus, welche sie nur durch Jahre intensiven Trainings erworben haben muss. Diese Entschlossenheit gilt dir, Konoka. Egal wo sie jetzt ist... ihre Entschlossenheit zu dir zurück zu kommen, wird nicht gewichen sein." Konoka wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Auch wenn das, was Asuna gesagt hatte einen wahren Kern hatte, so hatte das braunhaarige Mädchen dennoch Angst um das Leben ihrer Freundin. „Wenn..." begann Konoka, „wenn Set-chan... nicht mehr am Leben sein sollte... dann kann ich mir wenigstens sicher sein... dass sie keiner mehr verletzen kann... Es tut einfach so weh... nicht zu wissen, wo sie ist... ich möchte nur ein Lebenszeichen von ihr..." Ihr Gesicht, welches sie sich trocken gewischt hatte, wurde erneut von der salzigen Flüssigkeit benetzt.

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are_

Vergebens hatte Setsuna nach einem Fluchtweg aus der Dämonenwelt gesucht. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was für Qualen ihre Freundin leiden musste. Die Bande zwischen Konoka und Setsuna hatte sich in den letzten Jahren mehr und mehr gefestigt. Ihre Liebe zueinander wuchs stetig und schon bald konnte sich keine der beiden ein Leben ohne die andere vorstellen. Schon mehrmals hatte die Samuraikriegerin versucht, Kontakt zu Konoka mittels Telepathie aufzunehmen. Doch wie sehr sie sich auch konzentriert hatte, sie konnte ihre Freundin nicht erreichen. Es musste an der Aura in dieser Welt liegen. Sie schien Magie und ihresgleichen zu blockieren. Noch dazu kam, dass Setsuna des öfteren von einigen Dämonen gejagt wurde. Zu schnell hatte sich die Ankunft der gefürchteten Schwertkämpferin herum gesprochen, jeder der Dämonen kannte ihre verbotenen Gefühle für einen Menschen. Jene Gefühle waren der Grund für die Hetzjagd auf Setsuna. Die Shinmei-Kriegerin brachte den ganzen Tag damit zu, sich vor blutrünstigen Dämonen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ihr war klar, dass wenn sie kämpfen würde, schon bald keine Kraft mehr hätte und leichte Beute für ihre Widersacher war. Noch dazu wollte sie ihre Kraft sparen, damit sie irgendwann unversehrt zu Konoka zurückkehren und sie in ihre Arme schließen konnte.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul_

Endlich in einem sicheren , was eine verborgene Höhle war, untergebracht konnte sich Setsuna ein wenig ausruhen. Die Strapazen der Flucht zeigten eindeutige Merkmale der Erschöpfung an. Ihre Beine schmerzten, ihre Lungen brannten mit jedem Atemzug, ihre Augen waren schwer und ihre Hände weisten Schürfwunden auf, die sich Setsuna beim Erklimmen von einigen Felsvorsprüngen zugezogen hatte. Natürlich hätte sie auch ihre Flügel benutzen können. Doch zum einen wollte sie diese noch immer nicht akzeptieren, zum anderen hätten die Dämonen sie so viel schneller bemerkt.

Nachdem sie ihren Blick über trostlosen Wände hatte schweifen lassen, drifteten ihre Gedanken ab. Sie dachte an Konoka und fragte sich, wie es ihr wohl gehen würde. Ihr schossen einige Bilder in den Kopf, von Momenten, die sie mit Konoka verbracht hatte. An den Klassenausflug nach Kyoto, das Kampfsport-Turnier, welches während des Mahora-Festes statt gefunden hatte, bei dem Konoka sie angefeuert hatte. An ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht, wenn sie schlief und ihre Augen... diese wundervollen Augen, die Setsuna jedes Mal weiche Knie bekommen ließ, wenn sie sie anschaute. „Kono-chan..." Die Schwertkämpferin schloss die Augen und seufzte. Sie vermisste ihre Freundin. Wie gern würde sie sie jetzt in die Arme schließen, sie küssen und fest an sich drücken, mit dem Gedanken sie nie gehen zu lassen. Doch noch schien dies ein Wunschdenken zu sein und die Lage aussichtslos. Setsuna stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand und Tropfen für Tropfen wurde der Boden von ihren Tränen getränkt.

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes, I need to know_

Sie hatte überall gesucht. Sogar in Kyoto bei der Shinmei-Ryu-Schule hatte sie sich nach Setsuna erkundigt. Nichts. Niemand konnte ihr Auskunft geben. Nicht einmal Mana, die sonst immer mit Setsuna auf Patrouille war. Normalerweise war die Scharfschützin über Setsuna's Vorhaben informiert. „Kono-chan... Kono-chan hörst du mich?" Die Heilerin saß senkrecht in ihrem Bett, ihre Augen suchten die Umgebung ab. „Set-chan?" „Kono-chan, Gott sei Dank dir geht es gut." „Wo bist du? Ich kann dich nicht sehen." „Ich projiziere meine Stimme in deine Gedanken." „Oh..." Plötzlich traf es Konoka wie ein Blitz. „SET-CHAN, DU LEBST!" „Ja..." „Warum... warum bist du einfach gegangen, ohne mir etwas zu sagen?" „Kono-chan..." „Sag, Set-chan... liebst du mich noch?" Setsuna antwortete nicht sofort, sie war ein wenig überrascht, dass Konoka diese Frage stellte. „Natürlich... mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt." „Dann sag mir, wo du dich aufhältst." „Kono-chan, ich bin..." Stille. „Set-chan...? Set-chan?" Keine Antwort. Der Kontakt zu Setsuna war abgebrochen. Eine Mischung aus Angst und Traurigkeit überflutete das braunhaarige Mädchen.

_I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul_

Eine einsame Träne fand ihren Weg über Konoka's Wange. Ohne Setsuna erschien ihr alles sinnlos und leer. „Konoka?" Asuna stand neben dem Bett der Heilerin, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wies auf Besorgnis hin. „Set-chan... sie..." „Was ist mit ihr?" „Ich... ich hörte sie in meinen Gedanken... sie hat mit mir gesprochen..." „Wirklich? Dann geht es ihr gut?" Die junge Heilerin senkte ihren Blick. Leise begann sie zu schluchzen. „Ich weiß es nicht... Der Kontakt zu ihr brach plötzlich ab..." die Jungmagierin machte eine kurze Pause, „und was ist, wenn... wenn..." Konoka brach in Tränen aus. Sofort spürte sie wieder Asuna's Arme um sich. Es bedurfte keinerlei Worte, um Konoka's Gedankengang zu beenden. Asuna wusste, dass Konoka fürchtete, Setsuna wäre etwas zugestoßen. „Asuna... ich... ich muss Set-chan finden... Vielleicht ist sie verletzt und braucht Hilfe..." „Beruhig dich erstmal, Konoka. Es könnte doch auch sein... dass die mentale Verbindung schwächer geworden ist und..." „Und warum sollte das passieren, wenn ihr nichts zugestoßen sein soll?" „Nun ja... ich... ähm..." In jenem Moment wusste Asuna nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte und gab auf. Sie wollte der Jungmagierin keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Wenn der Samuraikriegerin nun wirklich etwas passiert war, so würde Konoka den Verlust ihrer Freundin nicht verkraften können. Das einzige, was Asuna und Konoka noch blieb, war zu hoffen, dass Setsuna noch am Leben war.

Irgendwo.

Und was auch immer kommen wollte, wohin Konoka auch gehen musste, egal wie lange die Suche nach Setsuna dauern würde... sie würde sie finden.

Irgendwo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An alle KonoSetsu Fans da draußen, bitte schlagt mich nicht dafür ;-) Arigatou gozaimasu_


End file.
